A vehicle management system can be used to assist in operating and planning routes for a fleet of vehicles, including vehicles of different types, such as light-duty or heavy-duty vehicles, as well as vehicles of different makes, models, or model years. The vehicles in the vehicle fleet can be used to perform a variety of tasks that may depend in part on the types of vehicles or makes, models, or model years of the vehicles. A user of the vehicle management system can monitor routes for the vehicle fleet and access information about operation of the vehicle fleet via a user interface of the vehicle management system.